Family Reaction
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taking place before Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case, this is how Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo will react when they found out their son's secret.


Author's Note: I don't own Detective Conan.

Summary: Taking place before Conan Edogawa Kidnapping Case, this is how Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo will react when they found out their son's secret.

* * *

In a snowy morning, a couple have made their way into the house they left for the overseas. The reason they came to Japan is because their son hadn't made contact for quite some time. They open the gate.

The husband tries to open the front door, but it seems to be locked.

"Dear, what's wrong?" the wife looks worried.

"It's locked. Let's check the windows," was the reply as she nodded on that. They checked out the windows. From the front to the back. Even the sides are checked. This means the house is empty.

"Looks like there's nobody home," the wife commented in disappointment.

"I wonder where our son is now," the husband wondered.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion coming from a neighboring house. It's Professor Agasa once again performing a failed experiment.

"We should ask him?" the wife asked.

"Yeah, we should," the husband complied in an obvious way.

The couple went to the wall as the doctor gets up from the explosion.

"Ah, Kudo Yusaku and Yukiko! How nice of you to drop here! How's your trip?" he asked.

"Well, it's good, Professor Agasa. But we want to ask you something," Yukiko started.

"Huh?"

Inside the house, the professor is sitting in his chair as he recovers from his injuries.

"Oh, if you're looking for your son, Shinichi, he's in his house," he lied as he's not sure if he can tell his secret to them. That secret is that he has become a kid known as Edogawa Conan after being forced to drink an experimental drug from the two men in black he is trying to track down.

"We already searched the house, and it's empty," Yusaku can tell that the professor is lying judging by his sweat to the question. Not to mention looking nervous that is. "Um, do you mind if we search the house?"

"Um, I don't mind," the doctor replied. "It's just that it would be a waste making a search since Shinichi-"

"I think you're lying to us," Yukiko interrupted. "Yusaku, you search the house while I keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, Yukiko," was he said before starting.

Yusaku first searches the bedroom, but nothing is found. Next, the basement. As he goes down there, he looks at the stuff he and his wife bought for Shinichi since he's a kid. Upon looking at the box, he finds one thing that surprises him. He goes back to the library.

"One question, Professor Agasa, where are his small clothes? You know, the blue coat, red bowtie, light blue shorts, and sneakers?" Yusaku said as he found the evidence.

"Well, maybe he could be putting a garage sale just so he could make money," Agasa told another lie.

"Come on, professor, you can tell. You're our family friend. How bad can it be? After all, it's not you performed some kind of experiment on our son this time," Yukiko said in reassurance.

The professor raises his eyebrows, then gives a chuckle.

"Professor, where is Shin-chan?" she grows serious.

"Well, um..."

"Why was our house empty?" she asked another serious question.

"And why was the clothes on that box missing?" Yusaku asked the next question which is serious.

As Agasa is cornered at this moment, he realizes he can't hide this secret anymore.

"Alright, I confess! He got into

"He got turned into a kid, that's what!" the doctor finally answered. This really bought shock to the couple.

Professor Agasa has told them what had happened in the past months. From Shinichi going out with Ran to Tropical Island to the moment he was forced to swallow an experimental drug, shrinking him into a kid.

"So that's what happened," Yukiko can't believe what she has discovered. "Why our Shin-chan? Why?"

"It's because he was caught spying on one of those men in black," Agasa replied. "Anyway, if they found out he's still alive, they'll finish the job with the people whom he's related to."

"Does Ran know about this?" Yusaku asked in concern.

"No, I told him not to tell her, lest the men in black will endanger her life," was his reply. He said it in a bitter way.

"That's too dangerous for him to be searching for them because they have guns!" Yukiko cried in worriedness as her husband wraps his arms around her for a hug.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll find a way to convince him, and I just know the way," Yusaku returned the hug and said in reassurance. This surprises Yukiko as they let go of the hug. "Do you know the Night Baron novels I wrote?"

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"Now you got the picture," was his reply in a smiling way.

"Well, you two should handle that plan while I sit back and enjoy the show," Agasa attempts to sneak out.

"Not so fast, doctor," Yukiko grabs him by the back of his lab coat. She looks really angry then turning a smile as a way to get back at him. "You're gonna pay for lying to us about this and I just know how."

Professor Agasa gulps in this as he didn't like to be involved in the situation. Now he has to pay for trying to deceive the couple.


End file.
